Admiral Zhao
'''Admiral Zhao '''is a servant of Fire Lord Ozai and is the secondary antagonist of the first season of ''Avatar: The Last Airbender, ''after Zuko . A competent yet arrogant commander, Zhao is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Beginnings The man soon to be known as Admiral begun a humble life as the son to a Fire Nation servant in the royal palace. There, Zhao quickly proved studious and learned all he could from the Fire Nation officers that came and went in the palace. Zhao enlisted in the Fire Nation Navy as soon as he could, and quickly became one of the greatest warriors of his era. Eventually, the title of Admiral was his. As he became a regular of the Fire Nation palace, he soon encountered the beautiful princess, Azula. Upon learning of her murderous tendencies, Zhao used this to blackmail the princess into a sadistically lustful affair. Azula eventually escaped his grasp, but Zhao now had leverage over the princess, due to the Firelord knowing of his daughter's lack of mental health, Zhao could easily blame Azula for the affair. With this knowledge, his status grew even more. During this time, met a newly arrived Amon, with whom he trained until the two parted. Initial Skirmishes with Ratcliffe Fire Lord Ozai sends Zhao to conquer England, as Azula's spying on the island has revealed some notable weak points. Zhao, in his arrogance, decides to fight King Ratcliffe's navy head on. Zhao's fireships easily overwhelm Ratcliffe's wooden crafts, leaving Ratcliffe's navy in a wreck. Though Ratcliffe survives, Zhao establishes a blockade around England. Guarding the Lamp - Vs Abis Mal For some time, Fire Lord Ozai tasks Zhao with guarding Jafar's lamp. One night, Abis Mal tries to steal it from the Fire Nation. Disturbed mid-meditation, Zhao responds eagerly, taking down all of Mal's men by breaking down a chandelier over their heads. Mal gets ahold of the lamp, but Zhao comedically scorches the henchman's behind with fire. Abis Mal, unsurprisingly, drops the lamp. But the henchman actually ekes up the nerve to strike Zhao with his sword; while the first slash misses, the second thrust actually nicks Zhao. Tired of fooling around, Zhao throws a massive fireball at his opponent, forcing Mal to flee without the lamp. The Battle of England Zhao allies with John Castaway and the Quarrymen in anticipation of a final assault against Ratcliffe. The two attack, with mixed results. Zhao tracks down Ratcliffe to his estate, just missing the king of England with a fireball. When Ratcliffe offers a feeble offense, Zhao solidly punches his enemy away. Zhao is less ready to deal with Ratcliffe's chief officer, Captain Hook. But Zhao recovers, deftly knocking Hook out after being knocked down for just a moment. Yet Amon, Ratcliffe's newest recruit, arrives. Zhao has no opportunity to evade the Bloodbender, who drains away Zhao's bloodbending. Enraged, Zhao retreats with his life but without his power. With Castaway killed during the fight and most of his armies depleted, Zhao has little prowess left. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Losing His Ships While wandering in the ocean, along with his naval fleet, Zhao is encountered by the giant whale, Monstro. At first the whale washes up some of the Fire Nation's troops, before he would destroy Zhao's main ship. However, Zhao blasts Monstro with fire canons, knocking him into the water. Thinking himself victorious of the battle, Zhao is caught off guard to witness Monstro's uprising from the deep sea. At a final attempt, he lures the giant whale into an opening cavern, resulting in the tragic crash of Monstro, that killed the beast, although at the cost of his ships, as the whale manages to destroy them, before he would die. Leaving Others, Joining Others Later, Azula summons Zhao to the meeting of Ruber, although Zhao was not interested in serving the new Fire Lord, after he knew her betrayal against her father and her partnership with Jafar. The outraged Azula then casts Zhao out from her empire, to which the admiral agrees to it. In the later events, Zhao joins forces with Frollo, on purpose to gain his revenge against Amon. though he had to cooperate with Frollo's second in command captain and his former enemy, Governor Ratcliffe. Before the judge would make his assault in England, he is approached by an evil witch, in which he had a terrible past with her, Ursula. Zhao then confirms that he would dealt with Ursula, as soon as the battle was over. Death Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Rivals Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:The Fire Nation The Siege of the Ice Nation After Nekron's forces begin encroaching upon the Fire Nation, Admiral Zhao is sent to eliminate the king of the Ice Empire. Unfortunately for him, Nekron manages to encase his fleet in ice. Zhao heads back to his home base, learning that Fire Lord Ozai has submitted to the more powerful Pharaoh Rameses. Zhao seeks assistance, but Ozai refuses it, claiming Zhao has more than enough skill. Zhao remarks that he would be able to break through the blockade, but doing so would break some of Ozai's personal barriers for war. Rameses makes the order, which Ozai seconds, though not before Zhao mocks Rameses's authority. Zhao departs, intent upon destroying key underwater geysers so to break up the ice. Vs Mrazomor While breaking open the geysers, Zhao discovers Mrazomor, the Ice Nation's top lieutenant and the designer of the blockade. Zhao aims his trebuchets, but Mrazomor transforms into a massive ice dragon and begins wreaking havoc on the ships. Even worse, the trebuchets have no effect on the beast. Zhao readies himself to fight the beast, but it holds him at bay with some icy breath. Eventually, Zhao gets in a hit, splitting the ice dragon right down the middle. Thinking the battle won, Zhao turns, only for Mrazomor to reveal his true form, being very much alive. The ice emperor summons a massive water spirit that grabs Zhao and drowns him. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War A Quick Defeat Zhao meets with the Atlantean ambassador, the Black Manta, and his platoon of Atlantean soldiers, as he makes clear business with the Fire Nation admiral, regarding about turf management. Zhao, slinky as ever, set this meeting as a trap for the Atlanteans, as he sets on loose a platoon of his own Fire Nation soldiers. The Black Manta, however, easily overwhelms his foes, while also ordering his Atlantean guards to attack their enemies. They manage to break through their defenses, including sinking their warcraft ship, forcing Zhao to retreat. Cartoon Villains War Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Vs Nekron Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Victims of Ursula Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Aku Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles